


Starlight

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Choices, Consensual, Dark Lord Wins the War, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, repost, triad incest relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Voldemort won the war.  The survivors have a choice to make.  Percy, Fred, and George Weasley choose each other.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story was written for OCDdegrassi. It is AU. The Dark Lord won the Final Battle, and Fred didn’t die. Everything else is explained in the story. Warning for an established triad incest relationship (Percy Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley). **

Even in defeat, there were consolations.

Percy Weasley was a prisoner of the dark side. At least, that was technically his status. But as far as prisons went, this one was palatial. He was still the senior undersecretary to Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse. There were very few restrictions on what he could do and where he could go, certainly no more than there had been before the Dark Lord won the war. He couldn’t raise his wand against any member of the dark side, but that was the sum total of his chains.

Percy found that he didn’t mind it much.

There were some things, of course, that Percy chose not to think about. He did not think about the deaths of his parents and youngest brother and sister during the Final Battle. He did not think of his brother Charlie who had chosen exile in Romania rather than becoming a subject of the dark side. He did not think of Bill and his wife Fleur who had also chosen exile in Fleur’s native France. He did not think of Harry Potter, dead by Voldemort’s hand, or Hermione Granger who had died in his defense.

Percy was getting better each day at not thinking about things although the two men just walking into sight in Pius’s garden were certainly helping that along. Fred and George Weasley had also made a choice, and that choice had been the same as Percy’s own. Though they rarely spoke of it aloud, it was a choice that recognized just what had gone on among the three of them during those years of cramped chaos at the Burrow.

It was a choice that recognized that the forbidden closeness they had shared before was something they desperately needed now.

Percy smiled as Fred and George sat down with him on the blanket. They handed over a large picnic basket and watched bemusedly as Percy drew his wand and checked it for magical curses and hexes before opening the lid.

“You’re still suspicious, aren’t you?” Fred asked quietly. 

Percy had the grace to look embarrassed. “I know you wouldn’t, but someone else might. Considering what we are, we can never be too careful.” He sighed and set down his wand, taking their hands in his. “I trust you.”

Fred and George relaxed. Those three words were substitutes for the three words that Percy as of yet could not say. But it was alright. They knew what he meant.

They spoke of inconsequential matters as they ate. The twins made products for the Dark Lord’s use under the understanding that they would never be expected to actually use them. Even the testing was done by others. The Dark Lord recognized an asset when he saw it, and he was not about to let moral scruples cripple his best creative resource. Fred and George shared amusing stories of the more innocent of their creations with their older brother, and Percy passed on the latest Ministry gossip.

Finally, as they shared a bottle of elf-made wine, Percy brought up the matter weighing on this mind.

“Pius asked me today if I would agree to be his heir. He wishes to blood adopt me,” he said, glancing anxiously at his brothers.

He was relieved when George grinned. “That would be wonderful for you, Percy! Pius is a favorite of the Dark Lord. He’s also wealthy and powerful independent of his government standing.”

Fred looked at George. “Actually, it’s interesting that Pius asked you that today. Ares Yaxley asked us the same thing this morning.”

“He did?” Percy asked. Ares Yaxley was Pius’s lover. Originally the caster of the Imperius Curse that had held Pius in thrall, Pius had been released from the curse just before the Final Battle. When Pius had taken up his wand to defend Yaxley and the other Death Eaters, he had amply declared where his heart and loyalties lay. The Dark Lord had been very pleased to give Pius into Yaxley’s keeping, although it had quickly become clear that who was keeping whom was up for debate. Whatever the case, Yaxley was every bit as rich and powerful as his lover.

“That will be an excellent situation for the two of you. And since Yaxley lives here at the manor with Pius…” Percy smirked.

George finished his statement. “We will be able to take up residence here as well. Finally, the three of us will be able to be together. As it happens, Yaxley specifically mentioned that today.”

Percy’s eyes were serious as he looked at them. “Did you tell Yaxley of our relationship?”

Fred nodded. “He had guessed as much already. It didn’t seem to bother him a bit. He only mentioned that we would need to magically impregnate a few witches eventually to carry on our lines, after which we could blood adopt the children solely as our own.”

Percy said, “Pius seemed to be of the same mind. Truthfully, I’m a bit surprised they are this open to it. No one I’ve talked to seems to care much. Though as I understand it, Amycus and Alecto Carrow are in a similar relationship, and I’ve heard that Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange regularly welcome Rabastan Lestrange to their bed.”

They were all silent for a moment, staring pensively into their half-empty wine glasses.

“Does it bother you that with the blood adoptions we will essentially end our family line, at least in Britain?” Percy asked. “I know that Bill and Charlie may be able to pass it on, but the three of us will no longer be Weasleys.”

George idly stroked his brothers’ hands. “I suppose it should bother me. But it doesn’t. Is that evil?”

Fred wrapped an arm around his brother and drew him close. “If it is, I suppose I am evil too because I feel the same.” Fred and George both turned to Percy, arms out in invitation.

Percy curled into their embrace. “That makes three of us. Frankly, I don’t see how it matters what it is. Wouldn’t this have been what Mum and Dad would have wanted for us? We’ll have money and power and names that carry influence…everything that Dad hated he could never give us.”

George stroked his fingers through Percy’s hair, longer now since he was letting it grow out in proper pureblood male fashion. 

“That’s some rather twisted logic, Percy.” George twined his hand with Fred’s as they tousled their brother’s hair. “You’re becoming more of a Slytherin every day.”

Percy chuckled. “I’m doing my best.” More softly, he added. “I want you here with me. I want us to be together. If this is what it takes…”

Gentle lips soothed Percy’s agitation. “Easy, Percy. This is what we want too.” Fred whispered in his ear, “What part of we love you don’t you understand?”

Percy finally relaxed into their arms as George began to unknot Percy’s tie and Fred straddled Percy’s waist, settling himself in Percy’s lap. Percy was caught between them as he always was, and it was all he craved and more, being helpless and at their mercy as they wrenched from him all the emotions he never expressed to others. They needed to be needed and wanted as the strangely-twined two-in-one being that they had always been.

In a world gone wrong, this made it right again. The sky above them faded to black, but the stars gave light to the dark.


End file.
